


[podfic] phoenix

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Trailer, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Throne Room Scene, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: There remain only ghosts between them now and they have long since ceased to be the speaking kind. Whatever caution the shadows of other lives have entertained have been razed to the ground—martyred to a cause that cast their lots to the pyre. It is only a waiting man and a scalded girl that now remain.





	[podfic] phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353961) by [puella_peanut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puella_peanut/pseuds/puella_peanut). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 5:46 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (5.43 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/azdaema/podfic-phoenix)
  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f2fuxy3o45366yz/Phoenix.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17AnfDgS29BdLlEdCPEtjzfjtoyvCwTqe/view)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_phoenix_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353961)
  * **Author:** [gummyboots](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyboots/pseuds/gummyboots)
  * **Readers:** Azdaema, Adam Driver, and Daisy Ridley
  * **Cover artist:** Azdaema



  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try using snippets of canon audio in a podfic, so that was fun.
> 
> Also: This my first podfic recorded on my new Blue Snowball mic!
> 
> Also also: While recording this podfic, near the end, I got into "the zone" for the first time ever while podficcing. It was pretty cool.


End file.
